japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Hideo Ishikawa
Hideo Ishikawa (石川 英郎; born December 13, 1969 in Hyōgo Prefecture, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Auron in Final Fantasy X, Itachi Uchiha in Naruto, Jūshirō Ukitake in Bleach, Kicchō Fukuda in Slam Dunk and Squall Leonhart in Final Fantasy VIII. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2012) - Ken'ya Onizuka *Avenger (2003) - Jade (ep4) *Bleach (2012) - Jūshirō Ukitake *Great Teacher Onizuka (2000) - Hideo (ep20) *Naruto SD: Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles (2012) - Itachi Uchiha (ep38) 'Movies' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black: I Call Your Name (2008) - Jūshirō Ukitake *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2010) - Jūshirō Ukitake *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2006) - Jūshirō Ukitake *Bleach The Movie: The DiamondDust Rebellion: Another Hyōrinmaru (2007) - Jūshirō Ukitake *Detective Conan: The Crimson Love Letter (2017) - Toshiya Yajima *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2005) - Cait Sith *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2012) - Itachi Uchiha 'OVA' *Ikkitōsen: Extravaganza Epoch (2014) - Inshun Hōzōin *Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: The Hidden One-Year War (2004) - Oliver May (ep1) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Drama CD' *Dengeki CD Bunko EX: Vampire: The Night Warriors (1995) - Zabel Zarock Video Games 'Video Games' *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Alvin H. Dapenport/'Chopper' *Another Century's Episode 3: The Final (2007) - Additional Voices *Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd (2007) - Jūshirō Ukitake *Bleach: Soul Ignition (2011) - Jūshirō Ukitake *Bleach Wii: The Drawn Sword's Glittering Rondo (2006) - Jūshirō Ukitake *CV: Casting Voice (2014) - Ken Aiba *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Cait Sith *Dissidia 012 (duodecim) Final Fantasy (2011) - Squall Leonhart *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) - Squall Leonhart *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018) - Squall Leonhart *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Hatchiyack *Final Fantasy Type-0 (2011) - Qator Bashar *Itadaki Street: Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy: 30th Anniversary (2017) - Squall Leonhart *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Squall Leonhart *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Auron, Squall Leonhart *Mobius Final Fantasy (2019) - Squall Leonhart *Musou Orochi 2 (2011) - Jia Xu, Mōri Motonari, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, Zhou Tai *Musou Orochi 2: Ultimate (2013) - Jia Xu, Mōri Motonari, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, Zhou Tai *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 3 (2004) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 4 (2005) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto: Narutimate Hero (2003) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 2 (2004) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3 (2005) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto: Narutimate Portable: Mugen Castle Arc (2006) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto: Narutimate Storm (2008) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2005) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Dragon Sword Chronicles (2009) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Great Ninja Battle! EX (2007) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Great Ninja Battle! EX 2 (2007) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Great Ninja Battle! EX 3 (2008) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive (2010) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Accel 2 (2007) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 2 (2010) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 4 (2016) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Generations (2012) - Itachi Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Revolution (2014) - Itachi Uchiha *Sengoku Musou 3 (2009) - Mōri Motonari, Toyotomi Hideyoshi *Sengoku Musou 3: Fierce General Legends (2011) - Mōri Motonari, Toyotomi Hideyoshi *Slashing Reginleiv (2010) - Tyr *Tales of Hearts R (2013) - Galando Grinus *Valkyria of the Battlefield 3 (2011) - Ramsey Crowe *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Squall Leonhart *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2002) - Kevin Winnicot *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2004) - Kevin Winnicot *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Kevin Winnicot 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Itachi Uchiha *Troy Musou (2011) - Deiphobos Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (63) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors